Lelida
Caught between two worlds, Lelida decided upon being her own person and living for herself. She studied hard, saved as much as she could, and ventured out on her own. Her life since hasn't been easy, but it's brought her happiness she never knew or thought she deserved. Description When Lelida first left her job as a teacher for an Arkanvail noble, She had long, unruly brown hair that reached her waist. After spending an appreciable amont of time in ruins, she cut her hair and braided one side in the hopes of keeping it from snagging on broken stones. Her large, almond shaped blue-grey eyes have gotten sharper from time spent in the dark. Small lines have formed around them from squinting into the sun. In order to combat this, she's taken to wearing kohl around her eyes like nomadic tribes of the desert do. Due to her gnome heritage, she has a large, aquiline nose and very tan skin. Her time in the sun, though she wears as much clothing as she can, has made that tan even darker. The pointed ears could come from either side. Because she's of both gnomish and taure lineage, she stands at around 4'11", putting her between elvish and gnomish height. Armor While she's out and about in the desert, she often wears loose-fitting shirts made from light material, such as linen and leather pants. This keeps her dry and comfortable and doesn't snag on sharp rocks or objects typically found in ruins. If she's invited to a party or location that requires a bit more fashion sense, she dresses in noble robes and has, on occasion, managed to make herself look rather presentable. Arms Lelida generally eschews violence as a means of solving problems, usually wanting to talk things out. However, if push comes to shove, she will fight to protect those she cares about, as well as hunt beasts for food or to keep her livestock safe. To that end, she will usually carry a bow and arrows and daggers. She's also been known to try to use a large two-handed sword on occasion, but that's rare as it's unwieldy to a person of her stature. History Born to a gnome after a one night stand with an itinerant taure elf, Lelida grew up as an oddity amongst the gnomes. Her height was always a focus of others in one way or another. She threw herself into studies, focusing on the past and its civilizations. As she grew older, she focused on Archaeology as her area of expertise. Spending time in the ruins littering Kullinzios, she decided to try to figure out what happened during the Calamity. Once she was of age, she began teaching to fund her excursions to the ruins. Upon obtaining the necessary funds, she moved into the Sanctuary of Ascension, venturing from there into the ruins of the Unnamed City. It was during her time here that she met Erodir, leader of the Anour College and Sebastian Rosenborn of House Rosenborn. After the Second Calamity, she joined Erodir at the College. There she helped him study magic as well as teach those interested about Archaeology and taking groups into ruins. Skills Mercantile - It’s not about who you know, it’s about what you know. Replicas from real things, overpriced “sales” or hidden bargains. Due to her background in archaeology, Lelida can tell real from fakes and is on a first name basis with many merchants. History - Lelida knows much of the history of Kullinzios and can tell different civilizations and cultures based on their goods, ruins, and architecture. Resilience - Mental resistance and fortitude in dire circumstances, such as defending against illusions, persuasion, charm, or any other form of psychological influence. Lelida is stubborn and logical, so she's hard to persuade or charm. Major Flaw/Flaws: Low Self Image - You lack self-confidence and don’t believe in yourself. Lelida doesn't believe she's very good at, well, anything; this leads to self-sabotage in all aspects of her life. Overambitious - Many dream of greater glory beyond their means, but you actually strive for it. While there isn’t anything wrong with trying to elevate oneself, your goals simply are not realistic. Even at the best you could possibly be, you’d fall short of the skill, prowess, power or other necessary requirements to fill the role you seek for yourself. As such your striving and plotting has and always will be in vain, to your embarrassment or worse, the ire of your betters. Her life's works is to discover what happened during the Calamity and HOW it happened. A dream that will very likely go unfulfilled, but she'll risk everything to achieve it. Submissive - Common to most slaves, past and present, as well as those with low self-esteem or an abusive past. Your character rarely ever stands up for herself, even when in the right, and is prone to being pushed around. Due to her low self esteem, if someone else makes a decision that overrides hers, she will follow it, as they obviously know more than she does. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Clumsy - Despite your best intentions, you are clumsy. You may trip, knock things over, or run into things a lot. Generally, this offends people, but can also put you at risk on a battlefield. Pascifist - Your character does not enjoy the act of combat or killing, though huting is different. Soft-Hearted - You cannot stand to watch others suffer-not necessarily because you care about what happens to them, but simply because you dislike the intensity of emotion. If you are the direct cause of suffering, and you witness it, you will experience nights of nausea and days of sleepless grief. You avoid situations where you might have to witness suffering and will do anything you can to protect others from it. Habits/Hobbies: Never one to be still for very long, Lelida took up knitting to keep herself busy during any down time she might have. As a scholar, she also reads voraciously and writes journals about her time in various ruins and what she finds there. It's in these journals that she documents what sher learns from the various people she meets. Another habit that's far more interesting to her and is enjoyed by other's far less is her habit of asking people questions about themselves and their tribes or clans. A burgeoning anthropologist, she's insanely interested in what makes others the way they are and feels that their civilizations and social mores are what dictate that. So she asks a lot of uncomfortable questions as frequently as they pop into her head. Personality Bright and sunny of disposition, Lelida has never met a stranger. She's only quick to anger when someone is hurting or talking badly about her friends, even if they're in the wrong. Because she cares deeply and quickly, her heart is often and easily broken. But even if you hurt her, she'll often go out of her way to make you happy. When she gets excited about something, she talks rapid fire, barely pausing for breath. She also stutters when she gets nervous. She doesn't like being denied the ability to experiment on things or to find out new things, though this mostly results in pouting and grumbling. She blushes deeply when embarrassed, which is usually when people say good things about her, as she finds it preposterous. Beliefs If Lelida has one firm belief, it's that knowledge and love come before all things. A close second is anything and everything should be studied, so anything and everything can be done, said, or asked in the name of science. As to any God or gods, she doesn't believe in a higher power, as the strife of Kullinzios has shown her that none exist. It's up to each individual to help the other, because nothing is going to come from on high. Quirks When unsure about something or someone, Lelida will often chew on the inside of her lip or cheeks as she thinks. She also picks at wooden furniture when she's uncomfortable or discussing and uncomfortable topic. Relationships Lelida tries to be friends with everyone she meets. Since leaving the Sanctuary, she hasn't made a "best friend", but she's hoping that will happen in time with some of her fellow professors at the College. She is in a loving relationship with Erodir, a frost giant. They live together and teach at the College together. Finally, there's Sebastian Rosenborn. While there is something between them, it's both uncertain what that is and if it's anything to be concerned about. Currently, it sits at a respect for his knowledge, and a fear of something else she can't put her finger on. Category:Characters Category:The College Category:Elvanor